


Jess Likes Boykissing

by ciaan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: College, Drinking Games, F/M, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:35:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunken truth or dare at college. Written September 2008.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jess Likes Boykissing

"Truth," Jess says, then takes another gulp of her vodka and cranberry.

"What's something sexual you've never done but always wanted to try?" Becky asks.

"Ohh, that'll be hard, something she hasn't done," Monica titters. Sam's arm tightens around Jess's waist as she shifts on his lap, thinking.

There are definitely things she hasn't gotten to do yet, but which one does she want to admit to in front of a crowd, with Sam there. They've only been together two months, and some things are better broached in private. Some things, however, are best raised where they might possibly come true. So now is not the time to talk about Hawaiian honeymoon waterfall sex.

She takes one more sip before answering, threading her fingers through Sam's hair. "Threesome. With two guys. Who're very involved with each other."

Monica whistles. Becky and Luis both raise their eyebrows. Ryan laughs. Sam turns his head and favors her with one of those inscrutable expressions he has sometimes, but his fingers are still warm against her skin just under the edge of her shirt.

"Why?" Zach asks.

Jess shrugs. "Because it would be hot. You saying two women together doesn't float your boat?"

Zach doesn't answer that, so Jess uses her turn on him. He chooses dare and she makes him streak through the dorm for five minutes before he can come back into the lounge. It's pretty lame. The subject doesn't come up again until it's Monica's turn, and when Ryan picks dare she tells him to kiss one of the other guys in the room. "Now Jess made me curious," she says.

Ryan grins. "Oh, honey, happy to oblige." He looks around, clearly sizing up the prospects. "I get to pick?"

"Sam will do it," Jess says. She's seen how Ryan eyes him sometimes.

Chuckling, Sam bounces his knee under her. "I will?"

She looks down into his face. "Absolutely, once you hear what I'll be doing later tonight."

"I won't even hold you to anything, though it's real sweet of you to offer." Sam sets his cup between her thighs and Jess presses tight around it. "Ryan, if you'd be so kind as to come over here, I'm a bit stuck at the moment." Sam's a show-off, Jess has learned, when he's not being all shy and quiet. Ryan gets to his knees on the floor in front of them. Sam wraps his left hand around the back of Ryan's neck and kisses him deep.

His other arm is still around Jess's waist, and Jess leans back a little for a good angle, careful of her drink she's holding and Sam's drink between her legs, her left hand bracing across his shoulder. Ryan grabs at Sam's knees, his fingers brushing Jess's thigh. Monica claps and cheers.

Sam isn't hesitant or fake at all with the kiss. He's slow and thorough, his tongue exploring Ryan's mouth like he means it. Ryan opens up to him, eyelashes fluttering. He's cute in a kinda flaming way, but Jess focuses on Sam. His eyes are closed tight in concentration, his long fingers denting the skin of Ryan's neck with his strong grip. His lips are damp and shiny, cheeks showing slightly pink, jaw working up and down. He can kiss Jess like that for ages, leave her desperate.

He bites Ryan's lower lip, gnawing at it in a way that makes Ryan moan quietly. Then Sam pulls away for a moment, leans in again and when Ryan opens his mouth Sam licks quickly across it and leans back, letting go.

"Oh, man," Ryan sighs, blinking his eyes open. "Sam Winchester, you are a nuclear tease." Jess has to agree with that. He likes to take her up to the edge and hold her there, offer one thing and deliver another.

Sam grins. "If it's any consolation, you're one of the hottest guys I've kissed." Ryan laughs at that.

"One of?" he asks.

Sam turns and kisses Jess. "One of?" she whispers against his lips before twisting her tongue between his teeth. He rubs his thumb over her side and draws her deeper into his mouth.

"I smell my next question," Becky states.

"Get a room, you two," Luis calls.

Ryan stands up. "I know when I'm beaten," he says, and Sam whips out an arm to smack Ryan's ass as he walks away, almost spilling vodka all over Jess's lap.

"I'm not really into casual sex with guys," Sam murmurs in Jess's ear.

"Oh, well. I like you anyway." She laughs and kisses him again.


End file.
